Certain qualities
by EmmaRose99
Summary: With the danger of Thanos and his army looming, the Avengers and Loki have teamed up to stop him. But they need help from the most unexpected of people...
1. Captain America?

**A/N: I may take a while between uploads, but I promise that when I do upload it will be worth the wait. And please remember to follow and favourite this story! And leave me a review! Don't be afraid!**

Vanessa was barely paying any attention as to where she was going. She had walked the path home from the bus stop so many times now that she didn't really need to look to see where she was going, the path was printed in to her head. If it wasn't for the roads she had to cross, she wouldn't pay any attention to the walk at all.

As she walked she listened to Casual Affair by Panic!At The Disco on loop. She had also taken off her glasses, so to give her eyes a rest. So it was not really a surprise that he had been ale to sneak up on her. He followed her until she walked in to a secluded pathway, away from the road.

Vanessa jumped and span around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Taking out her right ear phone she looked at the muscle - y man who had tapped her. "Can I help you?" She asked, confused.

"Are you Vanessa Roberts?" He asked in an american accent.

She quickly and silently debated about whether to tell him the truth or not, all the while keeping up an incredible poker face. She decided to tell the truth, after all her mum did say that she lied too much... "That is me. Yep." She said.

He pulled his wallet out of the right back pocket of his jeans and showed her a badge for - S.H.I.E.L.D?! No it couldn't be... This must be a prank. Why would SHIELD come to England? And what would they want with her? "I need you to come with me." He said, putting the wallet back in his pocket.

Vanessa contemplated smiling at this cliché request. "Oh yeah, sure you do. Listen nice prank, but I have to be going." She started to turn away.

"Miss Roberts please don't make this any more difficult then it needs to be." He said, the underlying command in his voice made her turn back to face him. "This is not a prank, I am really from SHIELD and I do really need you to come with me."

She crossed her arms. "Prove it."

He froze for a secound, then took off his sunglasses and baseball cap. "You might recognise me better in my stars and stripes." He weakly joked.

Vanessa's eyes had gone wide. "You're Captain America." She gasped.

"Yes. Now will you please come with me?" He asked, putting his hat back on, but deciding against the sunglasses, instead just hanging them off of his shirt collar.

Vanessa weighed out the possibility's in her mind. In the end she chose to go with him, what's the worst that could happen? "Sure. where are we going?"

"To SHIELD headquarters, in New York." He said.

Vanessa tried not to show the shock she was feeling on her face. "Do you know for how long, only I have loads of homework."

He thought for a moment. "I do not know for sure. But I would say at least a week."

Silence. Vanessa didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only ten or so seconds she finally found her voice. "Can I at least stop at my house on route so that I can grab my tooth brush and stuff?"

He chuckled slightly at her question. "Of course miss."

* * *

><p>And so twenty minutes later Vanessa was leaving her parents a note saying that she was going on a week long school holiday to France. She knew that they would assume that they had forgotten about the trip. She left the note on the dining room table and grabbed her bag.<p>

Walking out of the house she almost walked in to Agent Rogers. "Oops sorry!" She said, regaining her balance.

"No it was my fault. May I take your bag?" He offered.

Vanessa shrugged. "Sure, thank you." The bag wasn't heavy, for a teen age girl she had very few things that she needed to pack for a week in New York. All her necessary possessions easily fitted in to one black duffel bag. She had also changed out of her school uniform, in to an outfit of skinny black jeans, a long sleeve black top with thumb wholes cut out of the sleeves, a black leather jacket with a black/orange/pink scarf over the top and black high top all star converses. This was her favourate outfit, even in she very rarely was allowed to wear it. **(A/N: This is actually a description of my fav outfit!)**

She locked the door to the no empty house and followed Agent Rogers to the black SUV. She got in and belted up, as did he. However, he didn't start driving. Vanessa looked over at him. "Are you ok? Why aren't we moving?"

He looked at her and she saw something flicker in his eyes, though she was unsure what exactly. "What kind of girl just agrees to go to a different continent with a foreign agent without talking to their parents, or friends or anything first? I mean you haven't even asked why or what SHIELD wants from you!"

Vanessa shrugged. "I don't see the point in worrying about things like that. Whatever happens happens, and any problems that arise will be dealt with when we get there... It's how I live my life." She said this all in an almost monotone voice.

He stared at her for a few more secounds before starting up the engine and driving away from her house. Steve still didn't understand her, or her reasoning's. But he had respect for her principles.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know by following, favourating or leaving your thoughts down there in a review. Reviewers get that (awesome) scarf that Vanessa was wearing!**


	2. The director

**A/N: Chapter two already? Surely not? Yes, yes it is here. So before your puny mortal brains explode, lets get on with the story...**

Vanessa awoke with a start when the private jet that was flying her to New York started to land. She stretched and looked around. She could see the back of Agent Rogers head poking over the top of a seat in front of her. She smiled devilishly and grabbed a pad on paper out of her bag. Ripping out a page she crumpled it up in to a ball and threw it at the back of his head. she then immediately ducked so that he would have no idea where she was. She would have liked to see his reaction to the ball of paper hitting him, but she couldn't risk him seeing her. And anyway the plane was landing and she didn't peg him as the type to stand up when the seat belt light was on.

She stayed hiding until the plane hit the runway, and then, and only then did she peek up over the seat. He had turned around again, so, obviously she threw another ball of paper at him. The intercoms cracked the static for a moment before a female american voice said: "Miss Roberts, would you please refrain from throwing paper based, air born balls at Agent Rogers." Even over the intercom Vanessa was sure that she could hear a smile in that message.

Vanessa looked up over the seats at Steve who looked in between annoyed and amused. She pulled an over exaggerated smile at him and sat back in her seat.

Eventually the plane landed and she jumped out of her seat and all but ran for the exit. She was desperate to stretch her legs and breath fresh air again.

Stepping out on to the runway she breathed in the air and looked around. The plane seemed to have parked in an abandoned part of the airport, the only people around were the pilots of the plane and the cabin crew, who were all now being loaded in to one of those airport bus things and driven away. As she watched Agent Rogers walked up to her, they stood watching for a few more moments.

When they were all gone two black SUVs pulled up next to the plane. A woman with red hair who Vanessa recognised as Black Widow, and a tall black man wearing a eye patch got out of one. While a man that Vanessa quickly realised was Hawkeye got out the other. Vanessa and Agent Rogers walked up to meet them.

"Hey cap." Hawkeye said to Agent Rogers once they were close enough. He then turned to Vanessa. "You must be Miss Roberts." He stuck his hand out, she noticed that Black widow and the eye patch guy seemed to be watching her intensely, as if gauging her reaction to the idea of shaking hands with him.

She shook his hand. "Yep." She popped the p. "And you are Hawkeye."

"Yep." Mimicking her, he also popped the p. "But just call me Clint."

Vanessa noticed that this got him weird looks from the others in the group, but she decided not to mention it. "Natasha." Black widow said suddenly. She didn't offer to shake hands, but nodded at Vanessa instead.

"Nice to meet you."

"Director Fury." The eye patched man said, holding out his hand.

Vanessa quickly shook his hand. "Director? I didn't know that SHIELD was interested in the performing arts... Oh, I guess they need you to get all the footage of the Avengers fighting!" She knew that he was obviously not that type of director, but she had been cooped up on a plane with nothing to do except throw paper at Captain America for hours and hours, she needed some fun.

Natasha and Clint seemed to stiffen slightly in attempt to keep their giggles in, while Steve (she was going to call him Steve, it was less of a mouthful then Agent Rogers), seemed to be drawn between worry for the director's reaction to her little joke, and worry about the fact that he actually found a joke that she had made funny.

The director's lips thinned in to a straight line. "I am not that kind of director." He said. Turning to the three adult he said: "Take her to the helicarrier, and for goodness sake, keep her out of trouble!"

**A/N: There you go. A lovely secound chapter. Who is proud of me? I am. Remember, reviewers get to poke fun at the director!**


	3. Loki

**A/N: And here is your third installment of your very favourite Avengers fanfic! ;)**

***Gets down on knees and gives readers extra long chapter to make up for long wait...***

"So... Why am I here?" Vanessa had been in the helicarrier for about forty five minutes now, and she was bored already.

"You are joking right?" The captain asked, shocked.

Vanessa turned around and looked at him in slight confusion. "No, I seriously don't know why you brought me here."

"Yes I know that! I meant are you seriously only wondering that now?"

"No I was only asking for fun." Vanessa dead panned.

Whatever the flustered Captain was about to say was cut off by the entrance of the world's favorite billionaire playboy philanthropist. "Capsicle! Long time no see! But then again, you must be used to that after all those years in the ice." Was his greeting. "And... you. I don't know you. Who are you?" He asked turning to Vanessa.

"I'm Vanessa." She said simply. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony." He said just as simply. Vanessa, having not lived under a rock for the last few years, had already known who he was, but she asked for the banter.

"Cool." She said, and then she turned back to the poor Captain. "Back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh! What matter?" Stark asked her.

"I am asking Steve why SHIELD brought me here." She answered without breaking eye contact with the super soldier.

"So why is she here grandpa?" Tony asked, siding with Vanessa.

Steve looked even more flustered now that he was out numbered. "Okay, I admit it, I don't exactly know."

Vanessa frowned. "So you agreed to fly to England and kidnap someone without knowing why SHIELD wanted them?" She asked. Tony 'tsk - ed' under his breath.

"I didn't kidnap you! you agreed to come."

"Yes - but would my saying 'no' have stopped you?"

They argued for a few more minutes before Clint and Natasha entered the room. Natasha took one look at the argument before taking the lid off of her water bottle and throwing the contents all over the arguing threesome. Suffice to say, this was an effective method of shutting them up. They all turned to Natasha in disbelief. "Bruce will be here soon. We can't have you lot fighting when he arrives." She said shrugging.

As if on cue the doors opened and a thin tanned man walked in. Vanessa couldn't help but notice how everyone (with the exception of Tony) stiffened slightly in his presence. "Hey." He said, standing awkwardly just away from the group.

"Doc!" Tony greeted. "Good to see you. You wouldn't happen to know why we have been assembled, would you." He was never one for beating around the bush.

"No." He chuckled awkwardly. "I was hoping you could tell me that. And why Loki is here."

Before anyone could explode in anger, Clint stepped forward. "Because we need him for this mission. How do you know that?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose nervously. "Director Fury didn't want me to have to have any unpleasant surprises." He explained. "Speaking of that, you must be Vanessa." The doctor said holding out his hand for her to shake. "Dr Bruce Banner. Fury says that I am to make a good first impression on you or there might be dire consequences; any idea what those consequences might be?" He asked friendly.

Vanessa thought about it for a moment. "Most likely that I would annoy you until you hulked out." She said as she shook his hand.

"Oh god." Tony said. "Or should I say god**s**."

The group turned to see Thor and Loki standing in the doorway. "Comrades! Thor greeted, raising his arms in welcome. "It is good to see you again."

Loki however did not have such a cheery greeting for the group. "Where is she?" He demanded. "We were told that she was being kept in this room."

Natasha stepped forward. "She is not being _kept_ here. She chose to be in this room."

Now Vanessa was no Tony Stark, but as she was the only other girl in the room she worked out that she was the one that Loki was looking for. He didn't see her because Bruce was standing between them. Stepping around the doctor she cleared her throat.

Loki's eyes fell on her. "Come here." He said, the change in his tone of voice was incredible. When he had been addressing the room or talking to Natasha he had been arrogant, rude, down right snobbish. Yet when he spoke to her, it was as if she was a bomb that could explode at any moment.

Vanessa stepped towards him, but Steve pulled her back. "Are you the reason she is here?" He asked. The Captain couldn't help but feel slightly protective over the fifteen year old. After all, he was the one that had brought her here, and he didn't trust Loki.

Loki looked at the super soldier blankly, but vanessa could see a flicker of anger in his eyes at being questioned. "I was the one who requested her presence here, yes." He said. "Now, let go of her and let her come here." The last part was almost ground out.

Steve looked at Thor for help. "Do as he says Captain of America." Thor said.

Steve let go of Vanessa's arm and she walked up to the god, all to aware of the fact that every eye in the room (except her own, obviously) were following her every move. When she got to the god she stopped. "Hi." She said, unsure of what the proper etiquette was for meeting alien royalty.

Loki responded by sending a beam of green light in to her chest. Vanessa stepped back and clutched the area where the beam had gone; it wasn't exactly painful, but she could still feel herself blacking out. She was vaguely aware of Steve and Tony shouting, and the sound of weapons being drawn. But then nothing.

_Thor Loki Tony Steve Natasha Clint Fury Bruce Thor Loki Tony Steve Natasha Clint Fury Bruce Thor Loki Tony Steve Natasha Clint Fury Bruce Thor Loki Tony Steve Natasha_

When Vanessa awoke she realised that she was no longer in the room that she had passed out in. Looking around she saw Loki sitting next to the bed she was lying on. "You're not going to hit me with any more beams of magic are you?" She asked, half kidding, half serious.

"No." He said. "I did not mean for the magic to affect you so. I was unaware that you had not reached maturity yet, any and all future magic will be adjusted accordingly." She frowned, he was still talking to her as if she was dangerous and needed to be handled carefully. But more importantly: "Future magic?" She asked.

He looked at her, and Vanessa couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. "Yes, that is why you are here after all. Was this not explained to you?"

Vanessa shrugged, regretting her earlier choices. "I never really asked, until it was to late."

Loki muttered something under his breath about foolish mortals. "Fine I guess i shall have to tell he you." He paused for a moment, as if planning out his words. "You are needed as a caster."

Vanessa did a mental double take. "A caster?" She asked in disbelief. "Come on, you have to give me more explanation then that."

Loki smiled to himself. "You have certain qualities **(A/N: Roll credits! ;)) **that I do not possess. Those qualities are necessary in order to cast the spells we need to cast in order to break in to Thanos' lair."

There was a beat of silence, where Vanessa looked at Loki as if he had grown a second head. "Yep. Still don't get it." She said, finally.

Loki sighed and once again muttered about stupid mortals under his breath. "I need... your he- assistance, in casting the necessary spells to break in to Thanos' lair." He stumbled over his wording at first, but he still managed to get out what he wanted to say.

"Well, we have a problem then." Vanessa said.

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" He asked, as if bored.

"I don't know magic."

"Obviously."

"Well then, how do you expect me to cast spells."

"I will train you." Loki sat back in his chair, as if that ended the conversation.

"Just let me think about that for a second... how about no?"

**A/N: *peeps out from behind bed* Cliff hanger! Well, kinda. Love you guys and sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review, your feedback means a lot to me!**


End file.
